


Darcy is a Terrible Influence

by TheGirlWhoLies (DoctorCrookshanksHolmes)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Can Wield Mjolnir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCrookshanksHolmes/pseuds/TheGirlWhoLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Darcy play around with the Avengers and Mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy is a Terrible Influence

"I do not understand, Lady Darcy. Why do you want me to do this?" Thor asked, shifting Mjolnir from his left hand to his right.

Darcy fiddled with her mobile, opening her camera app and setting it to video. "Because, big guy, this will be hysterical and the people of Tumblr and Vine want to see it. Now go! Tony first."

Tony, as it turned out, was tinkering with a new arm for Bucky. For some reason, he had taken a strange liking to the man who had assassinated his father and wanted to improve the tech behind the robotic arm.

Thor approached him and clapped him on the back, turning for approval from Darcy, who nodded enthusiastically and gave him a thumbs up and started filming.

"Man of Iron!" He boomed in a jovial tone, slamming his fist on the table. "It is good to see you!"

"What? Hey, Meathead. Little busy right now. Go play fetch with the bird. Either one, really. I prefer the clever flying one, but you can stick with the Hawk if you want."

Thor placed his hand on Tony's table, leaning heavily against it to knock something, anything onto the floor. The metal arm slid off its stand and fell to the ground and Thor knew he had Tony.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony complained, pulling off his gloves and starting to crouch down to pick up the arm.

"Allow me, Man of Iron! Could you hold this for me?" Thor asked, holding out Mjolnir and bending over to grab the arm.

Tony absently grabbed the hammer and immediately fell to the floor with its weight. Darcy howled with laughter and Thor beamed.

"I'm going to kill both of you in your sleep," Tony grumbled, releasing Mjolnir and standing.

"Come on, Thor! We have other to film!" Darcy called, winking at Tony and grinning. 

Thor picked up Mjolnir and waved merrily at Tony as he left.

\-----------------------------------------------

Steve was the only one in the tower they hadn't yet gotten. Natasha had been the hardest to trick and required the most planning, but in the end she had fallen face-first on the floor like everyone else.

Steve, Darcy figured, wouldn't require much planning at all. Thor was going to walk into the kitchen while he was reading the newspaper and hand it to him. Steve would take it because that's how Steve is. It was foolproof.

So Thor walked into the kitchen where Steve was standing against the counter, reading the newspaper after his run like he did every morning. Thor approached him and opened the fridge, holding Mjolnir out to Steve.

"Steven, could you hold this for a momet?" Thor asked, watching Darcy film him out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, sure," Steve said distractedly, taking the hammer and continuing to read. "Did you know you can go to space camp for a whole summer?"

Thor stood completely still and stared at Steve. Darcy dropped her phone and opened her mouth in shock. Surprised by the sudden silence, Steve looked up from his paper and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Is space camp not fun or something?" He asked as Bucky walked into the kitchen. He nodded at his friend before turning back to Darcy and Thor. "Seriously, though. What did I say?"

Bucky looked at Steve in surprise. "Might wanna check your hand there, Stevie boy."

Steve looked down and gaped at the hammer in his hand. "What- but I'm not-" he broke off and looked up at Thor. "How?"

"The hammer responds to those who are worthy. You, Steven... you are worthy." Thor slowly beamed and clapped him on the shoulder. "This is good to know."

"Can we do that again except you pretend it's too heavy?" Darcy called out. "You're the only one I have left!"


End file.
